dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Brown (New Earth)
Not long after this, Brown became part of the criminal team known as the Gangland Guardians. Under the Penguin's leadership, the criminals saved Batman's life from the incoming attacks from a rival criminal organization. Cluemaster saved Batman from a certain death in the Bat-Copter. Shortly after the rival gang was defeated, the Gangland Guardians dissolved. Cluemaster then joined the Monarch of Menace on a grand scale scheme to perform grand larceny while Batman was nowhere to be found. Cluemaster's compulsion to leave clues to his crimes was his downfall as Batman returned to Gotham and he was the first criminal to be taken down. New Earth Origins Arthur Brown was a failed game show host who turned to a life of crime, leaving trademark clues as to his actions. He is frequently imprisoned in Blackgate Penitentiary, and also has an estranged daughter, Stephanie Brown, alias the masked vigilante Spoiler. Although Spoiler was originally inspired to take up her costumed identity as a means of combatting her dad, and "spoiling" his plans, she would eventually turn into a full-fledged crimefighter. Injustice League Cluemaster has had a long criminal career not just limited to Gotham City, at one point joining the second incarnation of the Injustice League, which would later develop into Justice League Antarctica. Suicide Squad and "Death" In an effort to become pardoned for his crimes, and finally gain his daughter's respect, he joined the Suicide Squad on a counter-terroist operation to Iceland. He saw most of his Injustice League buddies killed, and Cluemaster was apparently deceased, shot many times through the chest. However, he miraculously survived (he saved the life of comrade Major Disaster twice, who later noted that the situation had been very confusing), and spent nearly a year recuperating in a hospital, comforted by thoughts of his daughter. War Crimes After a long recovery and a disfigured face as a result of his accident, Brown finally arrived back in Gotham City and learned of Stephanie's "death". Overwhelmed with grief, he attempted to bring Batman to what he perceived as justice for the death of his daughter at the hands of Black Mask during the events of War Games. Under the false identity of Aaron Black, Brown made his way into Arturo Rodriguez's TV show and summoned people to a massive memorial meeting in honor of the fallen during the gang war. He took the alias of "The Reformer" and accused Batman of being guilty of child endangerment, having had previous Robins die on his watch as well. Batman discovered Brown's scheme and talked to him to clear Stephanie's death, but Brown had no more answers to give. Instead, he pointed Batman to his ex-wife, Crystal Brown. The Reapers Cluemaster finally reappears after Stephanie Brown has become the new Batgirl. He is revealed to be the man who has been funding the Reapers, a group of young supervillains who have been battling Batgirl. | Powers = | Abilities = * : A skilled tactician. * : Leader in his later days as a supervillain. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Cluemaster was formerly plagued by a mental disorder akin to that of The Riddler that forced him to leave clues at the scene of his crimes that would inevitably lead to his capture. | Equipment = * Plasti-glass pellets attached to the front of his costume that he can hurl as weapons. These pellets variously contain a blinding incendiary flare, smoke bombs, paralyzing gas and high explosives. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Robin Vol 2 177 as planned by Chuck Dixon intended to feature Cluemaster, but Dixon's abrupt exodus at DC meant the issue was scrapped. * Despite overcoming his OCD, he was always branded as a "third tier" or "C List" sort of villain. | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Cluemaster | Links = | OtherMedia = }} Category:Injustice League II members Category:Justice League Antarctica members Category:Leaders Category:Batgirl Villains